


Почему Кастиэль вмешался

by Moonlight_in_Vodka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_in_Vodka/pseuds/Moonlight_in_Vodka
Summary: Кастиэль наблюдает за действиями воскресшего Дина на автозаправочной станции в 4.01.
Kudos: 5





	Почему Кастиэль вмешался

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Personal Monologue of Castiel](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/557602) by MissAnnThropic. 



О, Дин Винчестер! Да, я избавил от смертных мук того, кто спасет мир, того, кто победит Сатану!  
К оружию! Скорее, вновь на поле битвы с Тьмой! Скорее, на поединок со Злом, что живет во мраке человеческих душ!  
  
Эээ… он плетется по дороге. Я немного по-другому представлял его возвращение в строй… но разве не в этом особое величие сего воина Господня! Сего Рыцаря Небес! Сего…  
  
Эм. Он только что вломился на автозаправочную станцию. Ну что ж, полагаю, даже самые доблестные воины порою сходят с верного пути... о Дин, та ноша, что на тебя возложена! О, твоя страждущая душа! Душа, испещренная шрамами; чистейшая из всех человеческих…  
  
Ой. Он определенно за это не заплатил... однако это моя вина. Я не позаботился о мелочи в карманах, и теперь он не может рассчитаться за бутылку воды... но ему ведь _нужно_ пить! Да сравнится чистота воды с чистотой его…  
  
Так, ну ладно. Воду я еще могу понять – это жизненная необходимость, которой подвластен даже сам Дин Винчестер, – но _Сникерс?!_ Наверно… наверно… думаю, он совсем ослаб от голода, и отчаяние толкнуло его на то, чтобы восстановить силы греховной сладостью. Нет сомнения: будь у него выбор, он бы вкусил хлеба, и да насытила бы его пища, щедро дарованная Господом…  
  
Проклятье, он запасается провизией. Ну почему я не подумал о деньгах? Я мог бы предотвратить эту кражу!  
  
Спокойно, Кастиэль, спокойно… это всего лишь пища и вода. То, что он их украл, весьма прискорбно, однако как можно его винить? Он ведь не может жить без…  
  
… _«Грудастых азиаток»_?.. Господи Иисусе.  
  
Так, а теперь он… Проклятье! Господи! Красть деньги из кассы – это уже слишком!  
  
… может, он просто запутался, и ему нужно указать верный путь? Что если прошептать ему на ухо пару советов?..  
  
 _ **ДИН! ДИН! ПЕРЕСТАНЬ ВЕСТИ СЕБЯ КАК КОЗЕЛ!**_  
  
Ну вот… не сработало. Нужно обдумать новый метод. Что ж, я хотя бы знаю, где он, и у меня есть время поразмыслить над тем, как вести себя с этим заблудшим святым, с этим мучеником, который был избран…  
  
 _Он украл машину!_  
  
Твою мать. Я начинаю ненавидеть свою миссию.


End file.
